


Meteoric Fall

by SuccinctlySevered



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breathplay, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sadism, Torture, chest-sitting, squashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctlySevered/pseuds/SuccinctlySevered
Summary: The meteor, with its collection of trolls and humans, overshot its intended target. Now it's taken 3 years to turn it around, and they still have at least 3 years to go before they reach the next session. Having spent a total of 6 years in such a confined space together, tensions inevitably run high...especially when they're deliberately provoked by some of John's less agreeable pranks. Annoyed and bored, Vriska decides to take matters into her own hands...





	1. Chapter 1

Vriska sat at her private terminal on the meteor and stared at the blank screen. She was bored. Nobody would Flarp, and beating the other losers on board at the various other games was wearing thin. Unfortunately for the others, this happened frequently, and they often found themselves the victims of a scheme just for entertainment purposes. She woke the computer up and scanned her chumroll. There was a new memo to read, maybe it'd give her a few minutes’ entertainment?

CG: OK. IT IS NOW A CERTIFIABLE FACT THAT THE MOTHERFUCKING LINE HAS BEEN CROSSED.  
CG: I HAVE THE CERTIFICATE RIGHT HERE. IT HAS THREE SIGNATURES ON IT, AND IT’S VERY OFFICIAL!  
CG: IT HEREBY STATES THAT ONE JOHN EGBERT HAS GONE TOO FAR WITH HIS LATEST NONSENSE, AND THERE'S AN ATTACHED DOCUMENT DETAILING THE NATURE OF HIS OFFENCE.  
CG: I WILL NOT BOTHER WITH SAID DOCUMENT, DUE TO THE FACT THAT WE WERE ALL THERE WHEN JOHN FOISTED HIS REEDY HUMAN SINGING VOICE UPON US.  
EB: hey!! i sat through your lame alternian poetry!  
\-- CG has banned EB from responding to this memo --  
CG: GET FUCKED EGBERT, THAT WAS REAL ART!  
CG: I ALSO DIDN'T RECITE IT THROUGH A NEWLY ALCHEMIZED SOUND SYSTEM DESIGNED TO REACH EVERY CORNER OF THE METEOR AS A “””JOKE”””, SO YOU HAVE MORE TO ANSWER FOR THAN SIMPLY BEING A PHILISTINE LIKE USUAL.  
GA: I Have To Say John That While I Am Glad You Have Found A Medium To Express Yourself  
GA: I Did Not Appreciate Having To Listen To It Instead Of Sleeping  
TT: Did you create this memorandum for the sole purpose of reminding us of this devastating inconvenience?  
TT: I suppose that's what memos are for, but I hardly see this as productive.  
GA: Rose While You Are Here I Have Been Meaning To Ask You What Became Of My Tea Yesterday  
GA: If You Dont Recall Its Appearance It Looked Strikingly Similar To The Cup Of Tea You Were Drinking At Around The Same Time  
\-- CG has banned GA from responding to this memo --  
\-- CG has banned TT from responding to this memo --  
CG: YOU TWO REALLY NEED TO KEEP YOUR SNARKY DOMESTIC HORSESHIT DOMESTIC, INSTEAD OF EXPORTING IT ALL THE TIME. I'M HEREBY ISSUING AN EMBARGO.  
CG: ANYWAY, THE POINT OF THIS MEMO IS TO ORGANIZE OURSELVES AGAINST JOHN.  
CG: PUNISHMENT IS IN ORDER! WE'RE NOT TO SINK TO YOUR LEVEL, EGBERT. WE ARE GOING TO ASCEND EVEN FURTHER AWAY FROM IT, ACTUALLY!  
CG: YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE SILENT TREATMENT.  
CG: BY WHICH I MEAN WE WILL ACT AS THOUGH YOU ARE SILENT. WE WILL BE IGNORING YOU COMPLETELY.  
CG: YOU CAN WAKE US UP ALL YOU WANT, BUT WE WON’T LET YOU HAVE THE SATISFACTION OF ACTUALLY ACKNOWLEDGING IT.  
CG: MEMO OVER.  
\-- CG has closed this memo --

Too bad, this memo was shorter than usual. Future CG didn't even make an appearance, what a waste of time! Just as she was about to close Trollian, Vriska got an idea. An awful idea. Yes, it was perfect! This was an excellent opportunity.

\-- AG began trolling CG --  
AG: Heeeeeeeey!  
AG: Gr8 memo. Your leadership has inspired me, this is your best idea yet!  
CG: IT HAS? I MEAN OF COURSE IT SHOULD, BUT NORMALLY YOU ALL FAIL TO SEE THAT.  
CG: THANKS I GUESS?  
AG: You're welcome ::::)  
AG: Just checking though, you're not a8out to send another memo immedi8tely after this one, telling us all to forget about it?  
CG: NO. OF COURSE NOT. ALL MY MEMOS ARE FINAL.  
AG: Right! I shouldn't have dou8ted you. That's why you call the shots around here.  
CG: GREAT. AND BTW, YOU CAN LEAVE ME OUT OF WHATEVER DIABOLICAL SCHEME YOU'RE COOKING UP IN THAT TWISTED THINK PAN OF YOURS.  
CG: YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ANYONE.  
AG: Of course not! Why would I try and fool anyone?  
AG: Honestly, Karkat. You wound me.  
AG: O8viously I'll leave you out of it!  
\-- AG ceased trolling CG --

It would only take her a few minutes to set up…

John could scarcely stifle his laughter every time he thought about Karkat’s latest ultimatum. He left his room to go and mill around the common area, maybe he could find out how serious everyone else was taking this. It would kind of suck not being able to talk to anyone, but it probably wouldn't be a big deal. In fact, if they actually managed to pull this off for any significant period of time, he decided he'd have to respect their collective counter-pranking chops. He wouldn't even be upset.

Dave was the only one there, and he was somehow sprawled across three chairs in an advanced state of relaxation. It looked like he was doodling on a small notepad while he waited for the cookalyzer to finish heating up his dinner. John greeted him, as though nothing was going on, but received no response. Of course, John couldn't tell if that was just Dave being Dave. He was about to say something else when the buzzer sounded, signaling that the food was ready. “fuck yes” was all Dave said, hurriedly stowing the notepad and leaping upright. He grabbed his food from the machine and dashed off to his room to eat it without another word.

John was impressed, even Dave was on board! Actually, Dave probably hadn't even read the memo yet. Whatever. John headed back to his room, only to discover that he was being pestered!

\-- AG began trolling EB --  
AG: Joooooooohn!  
AG: Are you there?  
AG: Don't tell me you're so offended 8y Karkat’s memo that you won't talk 8ack to us either.  
AG: Look, I'm already 8r8king the rules by contacting you!  
EB: oh hi!  
EB: no i just stepped out of my room for two seconds. what's up.  
EB: ah shit i meant to say eight seconds!  
AG: Don't worry a8out it.  
AG: Anyway, you have to see this new plan I have. It's dia8olical!!!!!!!!  
EB: all your plans are diabolical, though.  
EB: why do i need to see this one?  
AG: Come oooooooon, you'll know when you see it!  
AG: I'm really sticking my neck out for you 8y initi8ing this conversation. Can you imagine if our esteemed leader found out?  
EB: no, actually i can't even begin to imagine what he'd do!  
EB: probably write another sternly-worded memo!  
AG: Pro8a8ly! ::::0  
EB: hehehe. ok i'll have a look, but only because i will use this later as a means of getting his goat.  
AG: Gr8! Works for me.  
\--AG ceased pestering EB--

Wow. And to think he'd almost started to give them credit for sticking to their plan!

A minute or two later, Vriska heard John knock at her door. “Come iiiiiiiin!~” she called, and John, the absolute fool that he is, did so.

The first thing he noticed was that there was some unusual resistance to the door as he pushed it open. Maybe there was something lying in front of it, he thought. But very quickly, he realized that it was, in fact, a trap. Vriska had rigged up a simple but effective silk net, and when the door opened, it pulled the net down upon him. He stumbled forward, which only entangled him further. He gave a surprised shout as he fell bodily to the floor, arms and legs hopelessly tangled by his reflexive flailing.

Vriska laughed heartily, and quickly hopped down from her perch on the bed to secure any loose threads as John began complaining: “ha ha, very funny, that was funny! you got me. now help me get out of this--hey!” he yelped as she wrapped another thread around his torso and pulled it tight. Where did she even get these threads from? Did she...make them somehow? John really wished his brain hadn't forced him to think that thought. Vriska continued to wrap him in more and more thread as he thrashed around, though he gave up trying to break free well before she stopped strengthening his cocoon. “Hey, 8e glad I'm not wrapping your head up too!!!!!!!! And shut up, you know the others are ignoring you. They're going to mind their own damn 8usiness!” Suddenly it dawned on John just how fucked he really was.

The dangerous troll finished binding his arms and legs together. Not a bad job, if she said so herself! She could still see some blue through the translucent strands, but overall her victim looked like a white blob. She lifted him onto her bed easily, and positioned him parallel along the edge. Holding him from rolling off and onto the floor with one hand, she knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

“John. You've 8een a real pain in my ass *giggle* so now it's time for my ass to put you in pain!”

Before he had a chance to process this, she stood up, turned around, and sat down, heavily, on his lower torso. John grunted as the air escaped from his lungs. He could scarcely believe what she was doing! Not only was he only able to breathe in short, gasping breaths, but his body hurt where she landed on him. She wasn't overweight, but she was fairly tall, and had filled out considerably since they met six years ago--especially this last year. Before, it wouldn't have surprised him if she weighed at least 200 pounds, but now that she was putting that weight to good use, it felt impossible for it to be anything less than 250.

“Ha! You look like something's wrong, what could it 8e? What could it 8eeeeeeee?”

She was smiling from ear to ear as she watched his face contort with pain and discomfort. He was trying to speak, but succeeded only in coughing and spluttering. The only movements he was capable of were slight, but she could feel him straining feebly at his bindings. Almost as suddenly as she had sat down, she stood up again. John immediately gasped for air, and managed to get a few words out in between breaths too.

“ow, fuck. ok, i'm sorry. i woke you up. now please. let me go.”  
“Can it! I'm not letting you go! I finally have something to do, and you want me to relinquish it so soon?”

She sidled closer to his head and sat down on his chest again, her left thigh brushing against his chin.

“8esides. My ass is gr8. You should count yourself lucky to 8e touching it! LUH-KEY!” The last two syllables were accompanied by a slight bounce, and each bounce was accompanied in turn by John wincing and grunting in pain.

She stood up again, and turned to face her captive as he took this precious opportunity to breathe. She was hoping he'd say something stupid, but instead he just groaned slightly. Unsatisfying! With one flick of her finger, she yanked his glasses off his face and tossed them into a far corner of the room.

“hey!”  
“Oh, pipe down. What do you need them for?”  
“to see!”  
“8xactly! And right now, you don't need to see. You just need...to feel!”

With that, she turned again so that her rear was facing him, and sat down heavily on his face. Vriska grinned from ear to ear as his pathetic wriggles intensified. He was panicking, which was exactly the reaction she wanted. She stayed still for a few seconds, relishing the peace and quiet she earned by covering his mouth, until his head tried thrashing around too. She stood up.

“Hey, asshole!!!!!!!!”

John couldn't respond just yet, he was still gulping in air after being smothered. His face was red, and her jeans had left some marks on it where the seams had dug into his skin. She wasn't happy. What was the point of taunting him if she had to wait forever and a day for him to reply? She pushed him further onto the bed with both hands, then climbed aboard and straddled his chest. He could still breathe, but it was clearly difficult.

“ow. ow! ok, ok. cut it. out.”

He could only speak a couple of words at a time! This was much better for hearing his reactions to her taunting.

“Hmmmmmmmm...no! *bounce*”  
“oof! seriously. please stop. you’re *gasp*. hurting me.”  
“Yes, I know! Isn’t it gr8?”  
“hrrrg. no. you're being. a huge bitch!"  
"YES, I know! Isn't. *bounce* It. *bounce* GR8!?"

John began coughing, and his face was even redder than before. When his fit subsided, he just gave a defeated groan. Vriska watched his shallow breaths with glee. She scooted herself forward, to increase the pressure on his ribs. As she did so, she noticed that some of the silk holding her subject in place were catching on her jeans, and that her continued presence on them was gradually weakening the cocoon. She lifted herself off once again, this time kneeling next to him to repair the webbing.

"augh. you sadistic sicko. where are you even getting that spider web from?"  
"My sylladex, dummy! Now hush, I need to figure out how to hurt you without tearing these we8s."

"or you could let me go! that's what you should do. this really hurts and i definitely learned my lesson already!"

A sly grin spread across her face, and she hovered a hand in front of his eyes.

"Heeeeeeeey, John! How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"uh. eight?"  
"Ha! Nice guess, but I'm only using one hand. You're as 8lind as a 8at without those glasses! Hold on, I'll be riiiiiiiight 8ack!"

Clambering off the bed, Vriska stood in the middle of her room and faced John as she began to undo her pants.

"Noooooooo peeking!"  
"peeking at what?"  
"John, there is a lady disro8ing! That's what you're not supposed to peek at! I can't have you enjoying this."  
"don't worry, this sucks! you suck! you know i hate this. i don't want to see you changing, i want tohaaaaa-"  
"Hahahahahahahaha! Glad to hear it, now shut up."

He didn't have much choice, seeing as Vriska had planted her ass squarely on his sternum, with one foot on either side of his head. She watched him gasp feebly; the surprise had apparently knocked the wind out of him. This was a GREAT idea: without the denim acting as a barrier, she could feel him straining against her gray skin even through her silk panties and his web-prison. Just as she was mentally congratulating herself for, once again, being the greatest genius who ever lived, John managed to start breathing again. After maybe 30 seconds, which to John felt more like 30 minutes, he managed to actually catch his breath, though it was still shallow.

"fuck. youuu."

Oh no, was he speaking again? Vriska decided that she had had enough of that. She slowly straightened her legs, watching as her thighs slowly lowered onto his face and blocked him from view. His head thrashed from side to side in an attempt to shake her loose and grab some precious oxygen, but her ample thighs combined with the soft bed conspired to completely prevent any sort of air getting to him. He soon realized this, and switched tactics; moaning and squealing beneath her legs in an attempt to alert her to the fact that he was, in fact, suffocating. Vriska already knew, of course, and was not going to let something as frivolous as safety get in the way of her completely justified revenge. Her grin upgraded from "malevolent" to "shit-eating" as she finally opened her legs juuuust enough for some air to reach her captive's nose. John wasted no time in breathing as much as he could, since there was no telling how long she'd grant this respite...or how long he'd have to wait until the next. Sure enough, Vriska closed her legs again just before John could catch his breath, and his torture resumed.

This cycle continued for a few minutes before Vriska got bored. It was too easy; while she could easily keep him in this state for hours on end (the thought of which filled her with delight), the monotony was getting to her. He was at his absolute limit, and she had already proven that leaving him in a constant state of agony and fear was a trivial task for her. As long as she had him here, why not push his limits a little? She felt that wasting this opportunity to make John more resilient would be doing him a disservice. He should be thanking her! He should count himself lucky to have a friend as generous as she! He should just accept the fact that his breathing-breaks were going to get shorter and shorter, and fewer and further between!

It wasn't long before he noticed what she was doing. Was she insane? He was going to pass out! Using what little strength and willpower he had left, John squealed and moaned into her soft thighs. The vibrations were, however, quite pleasing to Vriska, and she giggled with excitement as they became louder and louder...and then quieter...and then stopped. She carefully lifted herself up, and sat beside him instead of on him for a change. He was breathing again, though not in the noisy gasps of a few minutes ago. Eventually, he'd get enough oxygen to regain consciousness, but until then his chest rose and fell only slightly. He looked so peaceful; asleep, quiet, still. The only indication of his recent ordeal (besides the silken cocoon) was the pair of marks on his face where her legs had been smushing him. She bit her lip upon noticing this, transfixed by the results of her sadistic habits. The sudden feeling of moisture on her fingertips broke the spell; she looked down to find that her hand had absent-mindedly reached down to her panties, which were plainly showing the signs of her arousal. Another giggle escaped her: why was she surprised? She had clearly been enjoying herself. She had been so fixated on making his life hell that she had completely ignored the possibility of her getting aroused. Another possibility darted through her mind, and she felt along John's body with her hand. Sure enough, there was a tell-tale bulge between his legs.

The slight stimulation was enough to rouse him from his impromptu nap, and a hoarse groan escaped his lips.

"W8key w8key!"  
"owww. my head...i have such a fucking head ache."  
"John. It's rude to 8e so ungr8ful!"

She flicked his boner with a sigh.

"owwwwwwww! no! why, vriska?"  
"Oh come oooooooon! *flick* I just told you that's rude! *flick* I don't want to hear another compl8nt, ok?"  
"bluhhhhhh, that really hurts! *flick* aaah! ok, ok, i'm sorry!"  
"That's 8etter. You should appreci8 what I'm doing for you. Not only are you learning how to hold your 8reath longer, but you're CLEARLY enjoying every second of it!"  
"no! no i'm not! this really hurts and you made your point and i'm sorry! *flick* owwww. i mean, thank you. but i really desperately would like to be let go right now, if that's ok!"

The panic on John's face at the thought of being subjected to further treatment was plain as day. This was enough for Vriska to make up her mind: there was no holding back now. She got to her feet, and stood over his face.

"No! Now it's time for you to do ME a favor."

And with that, she dropped her curvaceous backside squarely onto him. Cackling, she repositioned herself slightly and leaned back, resting her legs on his chest this time. The familiar feeling of his futile struggles against her resumed in full force, and this time she would make sure to savor it. Sitting up straight, she shifted a little bit more, until her victim's nose was just barely covered by her now-drenched lips, one knee on either side of his shoulders. Shivering with pleasure, she slowly started rocking back and forth on his face. Even if her previous idea hadn't been enough to cement her title as the greatest genius of all time, this one surely would have! The simple pleasure of stimulation coupled with the adrenaline of torture was incredible.

Momentarily stunned by the recent impact of her butt onto his face, it took John a hot second to figure out what she was doing. Although this hurt his face A LOT more than her previous arrangement, the fact that he could still breathe through his mouth was more than worth it. He could feel the friction of her panties against his face quicken, and the wet patch grew noticeably. At first he thought it was simply being spread across his face by her motion, but he soon realized that she was also getting significantly wetter. His nose, which was ground zero, soon had tiny rivers of her cum flowing into it. The smell increased tenfold...would he ever smell anything else ever again? Drops of cum trickled all the way to the back of his throat, which prompted him to sneeze.

The sneeze caught Vriska off-guard. While the involuntary jerk had pushed his nose deeper into her, which felt amazing, the suddenness made her jump. Thankfully, she was applying enough pressure to his nose that it only came out his mouth.

"Hey, watch it! Is this what I get for allowing you to 8reathe?"

His only response was a combination cough/gurgle, as her juices were starting to fill his airways. Vriska sighed. She had tried to be nice, but where had that gotten her? Pulling still more thread from her sylladex, she wadded it into a large ball and shoved it into John's unsuspecting mouth. His frantic gurgling increased, though it was largely muffled now. Pressing her hand over his mouth to prevent him from removing it, she watched his adam's apple bob violently as he swallowed her cum without any air. That was more like it! She started moving her hips again, moving back and forth enough to brush her clit against his nose as she went, and that coupled with the renewed wriggling of John underneath her was enough to send her over the edge. It was her turn to gasp, though in pleasure rather than pain. She shifted her legs involuntarily, squeezing her knees together under his back and her feet behind his head. Her muscles taut around his face and head, she froze, and although her movements had stopped, her prisoner's became more and more frantic as he ran out of air. As she orgasmed, the extra stimulation from his movements intensified and prolonged the sensation. Her gasp evolved into a low groan, and she completely gave in to pleasure. When she finished, she found that her legs were still clamped around John's head...and he wasn't moving. Had he passed out again? She managed to unwrap herself fairly quickly, and admired her handiwork. Yep, he was asleep. She gingerly removed the cum-drenched gag from his mouth, and dropped it on the floor. John coughed twice, then began his slow-but-steady breathing again.

Her mind still reeling, Vriska stepped off the bed and removed her sodden panties with just a hint of regret. She should have removed them before fucking his face. Imagine how great that would have felt! As John stirred with the first movements of waking, she realized there was no point in imagining if she could just try it for real!

"Hey sleepyhead!"  
"bluhhhhhhhh."  
"John! Did that 8luh have 8 8ch's in it? It sure sounded like it."  
"uhh. no? vriska i don't feel good-"  
"Oh come on, there's no shame in admitting it! You can't get enough of me."  
"noooooooo! i mean. please no. i mean. you're killing me. help me please."  
"You're such a kidder! I know for a fact you just used 8 o's. Could you make it any more o8vious?"  
"no, i actually am literally begging you not to do that again. i'm gonna die! please no. please please ple-"

John's unanswered pleas were cut short by Vriska's round ass slamming once again into his face. This time, she was facing the other way, with her legs free to dangle off the edge of the bed. She laughed contentedly as she felt her way around, made easier not only by the lack of underwear but also the generous amount of lubricant already present. Humming tunelessly, she slowly began to slide back and forth against his face. The motions were doubly pleasurable, and she quickened her pace to eagerly reach another orgasm. Her toy, unfortunately, didn't seem to have as much energy as before! Was he really unable to withstand being suffocated only a handful of times in a row? Pathetic. Reaching between her legs, Vriska grabbed two handfuls of John's hair and used them to pull his head against her pussy. This prompted some muffled groaning, and she realized that despite the makeshift ball gag having been discarded, her new position allowed her nether regions to dominate his mouth as well as his nose! Her clitoris, which already felt as though it was white hot with pleasure, somehow managed to feel even better as she reached the conclusion that John would probably pass out again. He would never even come close to knowing how good it felt to ride his face to within an inch of his life! This latest thought kickstarted her next orgasm, the likes of which she had never experienced before. Her legs straightened, then crossed, locking herself onto his face even harder than before. More pressure still was applied by her hands, which had moved to the back of his head to hug his face closer and his nose deeper. Vriska gave an earsplitting shriek as her eyes rolled back and her toes curled. Her climax lasted almost a minute, and she didn't manage to uncross her legs for another. She didn't trust her legs enough to stand on them yet, so she just rolled to the side and laid on the bed next to John's bound and abused form. She knew without looking that he had passed out; he had barely been awake when she started.

"Thanks, John." She said between heavy breaths. "Thanks for being such a loser."


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few minutes for her to regain her composure. While her victim was knocked out, she took some time to secure him better. This time, her threads wrapped around the underside of the bed as well as over John's already-bound form. She also took the time to wrap some thread around his head and over his mouth, creating a much stronger gag. She even cleaned up his face a little bit while she was at it, and couldn't help but congratulate herself on her thoughtfulness. After perching herself atop his abdomen with her knees at his sides, she decided to check her phone before continuing her fun.

Oh dear. It seems that her sounds had reached others on the meteor, and several of them had sent messages asking what was going on, each with varying levels of sympathy and sincerity. Kanaya seemed particularly concerned.

\-- GA began trolling AG --  
GA: At The Risk Of Sounding Nosy I Must Ask  
GA: Are You Quite Alright In Your Room  
GA: I Heard A Frankly Terrifying Scream Not Too Long Ago And I Need To Know If Perhaps I Should Intervene  
AG: Oh jeeeeeeeez! You worry too much!  
AG: Everything here is just peachy. I'm having a 8last!  
GA: So Am I To Ignore Your Sounds As I Am Already Ignoring Johns By Royal Decree  
AG: Yup! If you don't 8elieve me, feel free to stop 8y.  
AG: I'd h8 to leave a friend out of the loop!  
GA: I Have To Admit My Curiosity Is Piqued  
GA: I Will Be Over Shortly

Vriska hadn't actually expected Kanaya to take her up on the offer. Her bluff having been called, there was a hot second of panic as she tried to come up with some excuse to bar Kanaya's entry...but then panic shifted to excitement. This was even better! Of course! She mentally congratulated herself for having set up such a perfect scenario.

There was not much time before her meddlesome friend arrived, though, so Vriska quickly hopped off her sleeping guest and got dressed again. She chose an oversized T-shirt with a (fairly tacky) ceruleanblood band logo on it, and a pair of yellow boyshorts. Yep, totally casual. Just ordinary PJs. Absolutely nothing sexual had transpired in here! Oh, wait, that sodden pair of panties needs to be hidden...ok. *Now* it's totally casual. 

There was a knock at the door. Somehow, Kanaya always knew how hard to knock such that it was never too quiet to be heard, but always quiet enough to be polite.

"Come iii-iiiiin!"

Kanaya was also in her pajamas, though hers were a more fashionable ensemble. It was a silken gown that would probably have cost the same amount as a luxury car, had they not had access to alchemy equipment. Her quizzical gaze swept the room as she entered, and her body seemed to freeze in place when her eyes reached John and his woven prison. Less than a second later, she swiftly shut the door behind her and tried to read Vriska's face to see if she knew how egregiously she'd overstepped the line. She was the very picture of innocence, leaning against the bed with her hip and steadying herself with one arm.

"I Take It That Dreadful Things Are Being Done To Him"  
"Naaaaaaaah. He's fine!"  
"Presumably In Retaliation For Being Quite A Nuisance The Other Night"  
"Wh8t, that? I 8arely even remem8er that!"  
"And Of Course You Are Using The Fact That We Are All Ignoring Him To Your Advantage Since We Won't Be Looking For Him Even If He's Missing"  
"Nop8!"  
"Which Leaves Little Doubt That You Were Quite Enjoying Your Revenge When You Were Screaming Just Now"  
"Cut the cr8p! Are you gonna h8lp me g8t 8ack at him or not?"

Her face flushed blue at Kanaya's mention of her unplanned noisemaking, and there was no pretense of innocence anymore. She should have known Kanaya would never pass up an opportunity to drag her over the coals.

"I Thought Youd Never Ask"

She flashed a fanged grin at her friend, as if to affirm that she was indeed in cahoots with her. It only served to make the spidertroll blush a bit deeper at having been strung along so easily, though the new status re: cahoots was comforting. Vriska quickly regained her composure and invited Kanaya closer with a dramatically sweeping hand motion.

"L8t's not stand on cer8mony! He could w8ke up any s8cond."  
"Yes I Was Meaning To Ask Why Our Victim Was Unconscious Earlier Actually"  
"8ah, he just c8n't seem to hold his 8reath long enough! P8ssed out like a dum8 8a8y, hero of 8reath my ass!"

She was now kneeling on the bed to John's right, and Kanaya soon joined her on his left. In stark contrast to Vriska, she had not so much filled out as filled up. Easily weighing 350lbs or more, she pressed the mattress considerably lower than either of its other two occupants, which tipped John slightly towards her. The slight shifting of the mattress was just enough to rouse him back to consciousness, and his eyes opened to see the two troll girls' faces grinning down at him. Remembering where he was, he stared at Kanaya and tried to shout something at her, but the silk threads covering his mouth only allowed unintelligible mumbles past it. It hardly mattered; his plea for help would have gone unheeded.

"Did You Hear Something Vriska"  
"Nope!!!!!!!! 8etter get your ears ch8cked, you're h8aring things."  
"My Mistake Dear"  
"Happens to the 8est of us!"

Vriska was positioning herself atop John as she spoke, straddling him once again with one knee on either side of his head and her butt resting on his solar plexus. This prompted some squirming and muffled groaning from him, but the threads held fast and strictly enforced the futility of his struggles.

"You Have Such Gorgeous Long Hair You Simply Must Let Me Braid It"

With Vriska already in place, Kanaya shifted her bulk over the cocoon and lowered it slowly, kneeling behind Vriska and facing the same way. Her sizeable rear end was resting on John's belly, and with their combined weight on his chest, the air came rushing out of his lungs with a loud "HMMFF!" which they of course pretended not to hear.

"Ok, 8ut t8ke the 8raids out after. They're not exactly my 8rand."  
"Of Course Darling And Thank You For Indulging My Styling Whims"

The heavyset troll smiled and began her task while Vriska pulled out her phone to browse for funny pictures or check Trollian and just generally waste time online. She wasn't actually paying attention to the screen at all, though, because watching John's face was far too interesting.

John was in pain. When Kanaya sat down, he thought the feeling of her weight resting almost completely on the organs in his abdomen would be the worst part of the experience, but he was mistaken. After only one or two seconds of trying to figure out how to deal with this new pain, he realized that he was simply unable to breathe in. It was like being smothered all over again, only skipping ahead 20 or so seconds to when the oxygen inside had run out. How lucky he had been; how carelessly he had taken for granted the 20 second head start that was no longer afforded him! He couldn't even gasp. In that moment, he envied every other person alive who was capable of gasping, the same way someone gasping might envy someone who could breathe. His mouth just opened and closed uselessly, like a beached fish.

Vriska was savoring every moment. She felt her blood pusher speed up as the agony of this new torture became apparent. The pain, the fear, the desperation...all were written clearly on his face. Especially the pain. God, how much pain he must be in...it had only been a few seconds, but he'd clearly passed his limit a while ago. He existed in his own little universe of agony, unable to percieve anything else anymore. And she had a front row seat.

"Vriska Your Breathing Has Become Irregular Is Everything Ok"

Suddenly, the rest of reality came flooding back, and she realized she was practically shaking with arousal.

"Huh! Y8ah! I'm gr8, so gr8! Soooooooo...so gr8!"  
"My Word You Do Sound Like You Are Enjoying This Quite A Bit"  
"So what! M8ybe I am! How is that 8raid coming along?"  
"I Have Done About Half Of A Braid So Far. How About You How Close Are You To Finishing"  
"F8n8shing wh8t? C8n it, Maryam! I'm...ok just undo th8t 8raid!!!!!!!!  
"There You Go It Is Undone"  
"N8w gimme you h8nd!"

Grinning wide, Kanaya extended her right hand in front of her flustered friend, who immediately snatched it and drew it down into her underwear. Surprised by Vriska's eagerness, Kanaya leaned forward slightly and put her other hand on Vriska's shoulder to steady herself. This caused her weight to shift slightly, which squeezed a quiet "ghkkk!" out of John, which in turn kickedstarted Vriska's orgasm. She bit her lip and tightened her grasp on Kanaya's wrist. Those fingers knew what they were doing, and the ensuing tsunami of pleasure temporarily erased the ceruleanblood's mind.

When the sparks died down and the static cleared from her vision, she found herself slumped forward, with Kanaya's hand still inside her drenched boyshorts. Sitting up, she pushed her hair out of her face and looked down. John was knocked out again, which wasn't much of a surprise.

"That Looked Like It Was Fun But I Would Like My Hand Back Now"

She realized she was still holding Kanaya's hand in a death grip, and let go. She managed to get a sentence out between breaths.

"Maryam, you should h8ve s88n his f8ce!"  
"Really Though I Would Have Much Rather Seen Yours"  
"F8ck. Rose 8n't gonna 8e pissed is she?"  
"No But She Might Have A Few Strong Words With You If You Dont Return The Favor"  
"Ha! Ok ok, just l8t me catch my 8reath."  
"Speaking Of Breath Our Victim Doesnt Seem To Be Awake Anymore Perhaps We Should Move"  
"Fiiiiiiiine. He's no fun wh8n he's asl88p anyway."  
"Dont Worry We Can Have More Fun With Him Later"

The two trolls rolled off their unfortunate prisoner and watched his chest start to rise and fall. Satisfied that he wouldn't need anymore attention for the next several minutes, they instead turned to each other and started to undress.

"Th8nks, Maryam."  
"For What"  
"Thanks for not 8eing a loser."


End file.
